


"Surprise me”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Yuuri is shaking.  Not just from the rush after a competition but also because Viktor flipping kissed him just like that when the whole wide world was watching





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I joked about these two dorks kissing by the end of the series?
> 
> *the fujoshi/fudanshi’s hearts were filled with determination*  
>  

 

Yuuri feels much better now that he has completed the Cup of China.  But his hands won’t stop shaking.  Well, he did cry after Viktor’s rather mean declaration and he is still feeling the after-effects of that emotional outburst.  He also did Viktor proud by changing the last jump to a quadruple flip, a signature move that he has not yet perfected but somehow managed.

Oh.  Right. 

Maybe the lingering nerves are due to the fact that Viktor freaking kissed him in front of a worldwide audience in the name of surprising him more than he surprised Viktor.

Yuuri’s cheeks flare up as he recalls the moment.  His own heartbeat thudding in his ears as he watched Viktor sprint to the Kiss & Cry.  The audience’s cheers and applause fading away as he went in for a hug when Viktor launched himself into a tackling hug.  The surprise and sweetness that enveloped him when Viktor’s soft, familiar lips touched down upon his.  (And the audience going wild as they stared into each others’ eyes, oblivious to the world)

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, jolting Yuuri out of his reverie.  Yuuri looks up as Viktor covers Yuuri’s hands with his own and lowers them.  “You’re thinking too hard again.”

“It’s your fault,” Yuuri accuses, eyes averting Viktor.

“What is?” Viktor asks.

“Y-you know,” Yuuri stammers.  “After my free, you came up to me and . . .”

“Kissed you while the world was watching?” Viktor supplies.

“Yes, that!  What were you thinking?  Now the whole world wants to know if we’re d-d-dating and stuff!  They are going to think that our relationship is more than that of a coach and an athlete.  They are g---umff!”

Viktor silences him with a kiss.  Yuuri thanks his lucky stars that they are in the hotel room, not on a rink where thousands of people are watching.

“You say that as though it were a bad thing,” Viktor chuckles, kissing Yuuri’s squeezed-shut eyes.  He showers Yuuri’s face with kisses, avoiding his mouth area until Yuuri opens his eyes again.

“I am not comfortable being the centre of media’s attention,” Yuuri mumbles.

“You’ll get used to it,” Viktor shrugs.  “If you’re still so nervous from it, should I kiss you or something until you feel better?”

Yuuri blushes.  He bites his lower lip, nodding.

“Don’t do that,” Viktor cautions.  Yuuri realises that he has licked his lips out of nerves.  “Makes me wanna gobble you up when you do that.  It took all I had not to jump you yesterday after such a splendid performance.”

Viktor kisses the side of Yuuri’s throat, sucking on the pulse point to garner a drawn-out moan from Yuuri. 

“Wait, wait,” Yuuri protests.  “If we’re going to do that, at least let me shower first.  I’m still sweaty and stuff.”

Viktor tugs off Yuuri’s jacket and shirt.  “Don’t care.  I like how you smell after a workout anyway.”  As if to prove a point, he laps at Yuuri’s chest.  Yuuri mewls as Viktor’s tongue teases his nipples, sometimes nibbling on them.  His trousers feel tighter as Viktor strokes up and down his sides, fingertips inching closer and closer to his backside.

“Don’t be a tease,” Yuuri pouts, pulling Viktor up for a kiss.  He nips Viktor on the tip of his tongue before he withdraws slightly to suckle on his lower lip.

“I think I’ve taught you well,” Viktor evaluates, licking at his lower lip after Yuuri has released it.

“I think you can teach me more,” Yuuri suggests, bringing Viktor’s hand down to his crotch.  Viktor grins and curls his fingers around the bulge.

Yuuri frowns when Viktor doesn’t do more.  He rocks his hips into Viktor’s hand but Viktor still doesn’t move.  He groans in frustration and pushes Viktor down onto the bed.

“Kiss me,” he demands.  “Touch me.  Make me think of nothing but you.  Make me yours like you claimed me back on the ice.  Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“But I love it when you’re begging me to make you come, Yuuri,” Viktor smirks.  He sits up to give Yuuri a long, passionate kiss before he draws back and plops back down on the mattress.  He lifts his arms and folds them behind his head.  “Surprise me.”

Yuuri glares at Viktor.  He rarely takes initiative in the bedroom.  He is still so new to the whole sex thing and it’s much easier to let Viktor take the lead and lose himself in the pleasures that only Viktor can give him.

“Fine,” Yuuri mutters, swallowing down his embarrassment.  Viktor smiles like an angel as he hands Yuuri a bottle of lube.  Where was he even hiding that?

He shimmies out of his trousers and underwear.  Viktor points to his own body, prompting Yuuri to take them off as well.  He glances down.  He just wants to rut against Viktor until they both come and have Viktor pound into him.  But that won’t do to surprise Viktor.

“Should I really just keep kissing you?” Viktor chuckles.  “I guess I shouldn’t push you so far after a competition.  How about we hit the shower and—whoa!”

Yuuri pins Viktor’s hands down, kissing him out of the blue.   Viktor smiles into the kiss, surrendering all control over to Yuuri the instant their lips meet. There is a slight clacking of their teeth as Viktor was in the middle of talking.  He traces the edges of Viktor’s teeth before he pulls back slightly and kisses Viktor’s nose.

Steeling himself, he takes the lube and drizzles a generous amount onto his hands. He shifts his legs further apart to give Viktor a better view as he reaches behind him to insert a finger.  They have not gone all the way in while in an effort to reduce the toll it would take on Yuuri’s body after the already-rigorous training regimen.  It takes longer than Yuuri’s patience allows him before he can comfortably fit three of his fingers.

“I knew it,” Viktor mutters, his accent coming out even thicker.  “I love it when you appeal to me with your own eros.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri moans.  Feeling bolder, he turns around so that he is practically shoving his butt onto Viktor’s face.  Whilst he doesn’t entirely think that Viktor can resist touching him, it does nicely to surprise Viktor, as evidenced by Viktor’s cock twitching.  He fingers himself open in that position for a few minutes before he realises that he is going to need a condom for them to go further. 

“Here,” Viktor offers, tapping Yuuri on his bum with a foil packet.  Again, where was Viktor getting these from?  Did he have them in his pockets the whole time or something?”

Yuuri blushes again, mumbling a quiet thanks.  Come to think of it, he hasn’t even put a condom on anyone (including himself) up until now.  Today seems to be a day of many firsts.  He strokes Viktor to full hardness and rolls the condom down.  He keeps his body turned away from Viktor as he lines up Viktor’s cock to his hole and sinks down.

He feels the burn as he goes down slowly, breathing in and out deeply to relax his body.  Viktor whistles lowly, clearly enjoying the show.

“Not gonna show me your pretty face?” Viktor muses.

Yuuri shakes his head, bottoming out.  “You wanted me to surprise you so this is me.  Surprising you.”

“How about you master that quad flip and we’ll call it even?” Viktor croons.

Yuuri is tempted to agree upon the deal.  He would rather be kissing and looking at Viktor during sex instead of facing away in favour of surprising Viktor. 

“Fine,” Yuuri acquiesces.  He yelps when sits up and whirls Yuuri around with ease, as if he has been waiting for this moment since Yuuri took the reins.

Viktor kisses him messily as he rocks up into Yuuri almost lazily, building up the heat that coils in Yuuri’s tummy.  He gasps when Viktor thrusts into that sweet spot, making him see stars.  Yuuri moans loudly and collapses into Viktor’s arms, his head hanging over Viktor’s shoulder.  His face is so red and his even his eyes up tearing up from how euphoric this feels.

“We can’t have you hiding your face again,” Viktor purrs, patting Yuuri on the back.  He grunts, pushing Yuuri down on the bed and holding his hands away from Yuuri’s face in a similar fashion to what Yuuri has done minutes ago.  “I want to see every detail as I drown you in pleasure.”

Yuuri shudders.  Viktor’s eyes have almost a predatory gleam as he swoops down for another kiss.   Despite his words, his actions remain gentle.  In fact, too gentle that Yuuri can’t handle it.  So he wraps his legs around Viktor’s hips and pulls him down hard.

“Harder,” he moans, biting at Viktor’s lips.  “F-fuck me harder.”

Viktor’s eyes twinkle.  “Such naughty language.   Maybe I should wash out that potty mouth of yours.” Which he does so by kissing Yuuri roughly whilst he slams into Yuuri faster and harder.  Every thrust is aimed at Yuuri’s prostate, making him see stars and tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.  He can’t quite decide what to do with his hands, so he settles with gripping the back of Viktor’s head to beg for kisses.

It all comes crashing down in fiery pleasure that washes over his entire body, a tingle that buzzes underneath his skin.  He can hardly breathe as Viktor continues to plunge into him over and over again until he comes again a mere few minutes.  He is barely aware of it when Viktor pulls out and runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.  Yuuri impulsively reaches out and touched the part in Viktor’s hair, which causes him to flop down on top of Yuuri.

“Stop doing that,” Viktor groans into Yuuri’s shoulder.  “I almost keeled over and face-planted on the rink when you did that at the rink.”

Yuuri giggles.  “I love you.”

Viktor looks up, pouting.  “I’m not so easy that I’ll forgive you whenever you tell me you love me.”

“But I do love you.  I wanna hold onto you and never let you go,” Yuuri admits.

“Ah, dammit.  Why are you so lovable?” Viktor pretends to sigh, tightening his arms around Yuuri.

“I don’t know.”

Viktor plants on kiss on Yuuri’s collarbone, grazing his lips up Yuuri’s neck until he reaches Yuuri’s lips.  “God, I love you,” he whispers right before he pecks Yuuri on the lips.

“I know.  As does the whole world.”

Viktor laughs.  “Oh, that.  I told you; I wanted to surprise you as much as you did with that quad flip.  That was a bold move, changing jumps on the fly.”

“I fell, though,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Doesn’t matter.  You showed me that you can do it.  We’ll brush it up and by the time we’re in Russia, we’ll be ready to show that you are indeed the better Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighs.  “Don’t remind me.  I’m already scared thinking about how I have to face Yurio.”

Viktor pats him on the head.  “You’ll do fine.  We should go wash up before it gets all gross.”

“Is that your way of asking for a second round?”

Viktor winks.  “You know me so well.”

Yuuri kisses him.  “I don’t think I can move, though.  You overdid it towards the end.”

“No worries.”  Viktor stands up and scoops Yuuri up like he weighs nothing.

“P-put me down!” Yuuri protests.

“Nope.” Viktor makes a beeline for the bathroom and places Yuuri in the tub and climbs in, seating Yuuri in his lap.  He turns on the tap.  “We can relax for a bit first.”

Yuuri shakes his head.  “What am I going to do with you.” He murmurs, brushing Viktor’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Everything,” Viktor replies, kissing the palm of Yuuri’s hand.

“It’s a good thing that I’m not opposed to that,” Yuuri grins.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor declares, bumping his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Love you, too, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [seriously](http://simply-emily24.tumblr.com/post/153289534060/like-theres-no-reason-to-put-that-many-details)


End file.
